


Purgatory

by Ajsc0518



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsc0518/pseuds/Ajsc0518
Summary: This is Danganronpa from the view of the dead characters. Who are stuck watching the whole thing go downSayaka:✅Mukuro:❌Leon:❌Chihiro:❌Mondo:❌Kiyotaka:❌Hifumi:❌Celeste:❌Sakura:❌The last class trial:❌
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Yamada Hifumi (platonic), Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 16





	Purgatory

Everything was black. The last thing she had seen was Leon bursting into the bathroom and stabbing her. The last thing she heard was the clatter of the knife being dropped and Leon breaking down crying apologizing over and over again. 

Sayaka slowly opened her eyes. She saw Leon on the ground beside her. She reached a hand out to comfort him but it went right through his body.

The first thing she felt was panic. Who wouldn’t feel that way? She looked behind her and there it was. She saw her own dead body, leaning up against the bathroom wall with a knife beside her. 

Leon’s sobs could still be heard. God, it was painful to hear. Good thing the rooms were sound proof, if they weren’t he would have woken up almost everyone. 

Sayaka was on her knees Infront of Leon. She whispered softly, as if he could hear her

“I’m sorry” the tears started to flow on her end. Leon couldn’t hear. It was no shock, she was dead. A sprit that now loomed in hopes peaks halls. 

Leon’s crying quieted down. He got off the ground and looked over at Sayaka or rather her dead body. “I’m-im so sorry..if I get out of here I will make sure that your death isn’t meaningless.” 

Sayaka forced a smile and nodded. She watched as Leon left the room. She took a moment to process the situation, she was dead. Truly honestly dead. No turning back. 

She looked at herself. She was transparent, see through. Almost as if she was fading away. Then she saw the stab would. In the same place that was on her corpse. 

It didn’t hurt thought. Sayaka didn’t even feel it, it was just there. A hole in her body. If you can even call it a ‘body’. 

She got up from the bathroom floor and went up to the door  _ ‘can I go through this?’  _ She put her hand on the door. Yup, straight through. She went through the door and walked around her- 

Wait no. It wasn’t her room. It was Makotos. This all went down in Makotos dorm. The guilt only became stronger as she looked around the door. Strach marks everywhere from her knife and from the sword Leon used.

To put it simple, the room was a mess.

The sword laid on the floor, scratch marks, from  _ her  _ knife, from  _ her  _ attacking Leon,  _ she  _ caused this. She screamed and ran out the dorm. Sayaka couldn’t take it, she couldn’t take being in that dorm. If she had succeeded in her tast it would be Leon in that bathroom dead not her.

Sayaka collapsed in the hallway curling herself into a ball. She almost killed Leon. Without any second thought. She  _ did _ kill Leon. Leon is going to be executed. Because  _ she _ wrote his name on the goddamn wall!

But wouldn’t it be better that way? In a game of life or death. Some people  _ have  _ to die. Wouldn’t it be better to lose one then to lose all? 

“It’s not your fault Sayaka…”

“Makoto..?!”

Sayaka lifted her head. She heard it him clear as day, that was Makoto Neagis voice.

But he isn’t there.

Nothing it there.

It pitch black. 

She looks down at herself, she’s still there. 

She got up, everything around her disappeared. There’s nothing just a empty room. 

“Did I scare you?”

Sayaka turned around and there he was. The ultimate lucky student himself.

“What’s going on?” She took a step back from the brown haired boy.

Makoto frowned.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

He stuck out his hand for Sayaka to take. She only took another step back.

“The past two years! You don’t remember all the fun we had? We did so much together.”

“We?”

Makoto chuckled and his smile returned.

“The whole class! Even during the tragedy we all stood together!”

“The tragedy-“

Suddenly it all came flooding back. The two years that they went to a normal school. The most despair inducing incident in human history. The memories of everyone here having fun and being friends.

“MAKOTO!”

Sayaka lunged at Makoto to give him a hug. 

Then he’s gone. 

Suddenly she’s back in the hallway of the dorm rooms. 

She looked around her and all she saw was Leon going back in his dorm. 

As soon as she touched him. He disappeared. 

She sighed and sat down against the wall. 

It was quiet. The only noise being the click of Leon’s door closing, then nothing.

——————————————

She sat in the dining hall. It was normal. Byakuya giving snide remarks to everyone that came late. Hina and Sakura quietly chatting at there own table. Mondo and Taka yelling at each other. 

Then Makoto came in. He was out of breath. “SORRY IM LATE. I OVERSLEPT!” He ran over to the main table and sat between Taka and where sayaka usually sat. 

Kiyotaka got up from his chair. “Everyone is here, correct?”

“Actually no…” Aoi looked around the dining hall. “Sayaka isn’t here yet.”

Sayaka frowned at the swimmer. It was bound they were gonna point out her disappearance and find her body. 

Makoto suddenly went pale and shot up out of his chair, getting a few weird looks from his classmates. “I’m gonna go check on her!” He ran out of the dining hall before anyone could stop him

The blue haired girl just sighed and stood there. She didn’t wanna see Makotos reaction to her being dead. 

Then again she doesn’t wanna see herself dead either. 

She looked over at her killer, Leon Kuwata.

He was  _ almost  _ the same as usual, chatting with Hiro about wanting to become a musician.

Only now, he sounded less enthusiastic about it, whenever he talked about wanting to start a band he practically yelled and the entire cafe could hear him.

Yasuhiro thought the reason he was acting differently was because of the situation. Which being completely honest is half right.

  
  


_ “AHHHHHHHHHHHH” _

That was definitely Makoto. 

The first to stand up was Sakura. She immediately ran out the dining hall to find the lucky student. 

Everyone else soon left after that, the only one staying behind being Toko. 

Sayaka stayed behind, she sat down on one of the chairs and placed her hands on the table. She looked at the stab wound, It had somewhat healed. Sayaka touched it, when she drew her hand back there was some blood on the tips of her fingers. 

_ ‘So I just can’t feel it’ _

**Ding Dong bing bong**

The singer looked over at where the sound came from. It was the monitor. She watched as the screen flicked on and there was monokuma, holding a glass of wine.

“A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the gym.” 

Toko groaned and got up from her chair, speed walking out of the dining hall. 

Sayaka stood and followed Toko to the gym.

  
  


—————————

The first thing Sayaka saw was Sakura carrying an unconscious Makoto. She layed Makoto down on one of the bleachers. 

It was quiet. No one dared to say a word. They all had a similar look. It was a mix between disgust, depressed, and hopeless. Poor Taka looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Ah, good you're all here!” Everyone looked one at the podium where monokuma appeared. “Now this is the first murder so far I need to explain the rules to you of the class trial!”

“C-Class trial..?” Leon’s face went blue. He shoved his hands in his pockets attempting to stop them from shaking.

“You never mentioned anything about a class trial” Byakuya pushed his glasses up. “I thought If someone murdered another they would be set free”

Monokuma leaned forward about to say something before Celestia cut him off.

“Did you not read the rules? It states clearly that the culprit has to get away with it.” She pulled out her E-Handbook and showed byakuya

  
  


‘Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes ”blackened'' will graduate. Unless they are discovered’

“Upupupup looks like somebody studied the rules.” 

Sayaka sat down on the bleachers next to Makoto, watching the situation unfold. The brown haired boy soon woke up. When he attempted to stand his legs gave out and he hit the ground.

That got everyone's attention. They all looked over at the boy who was attempting to push himself up. Yasuhiro came over and wrapped an arm around Makoto and helped him get up.

“Thanks Hiro” Makoto was still leaning on Hiro trying to regain his balance.

Byakuya scoffed “Finally. It’s about time you woke up..” Aoi sent him a dirty look “Hey can you give him a break. It’s bad enough we have to deal with you being a douche bag all the time!”

He stayed silent. Glaring at the girl for a second before looking back at the bear. “No smart remark huh..?” Aoi smirked. 

“Hina..this is no place to start a fight especially not now” Sakura placed a hand on Aoi’s shoulder. Hina looked up at the girl with soft look a smiled “alright, but If he starts something I’m not holding back” 

Monokuma cleared his throat. “As much as I love watching teenage drama let me get on with the rules so you know what you're doing!” 

“Basically this, The class trial is held after an investigation. During the class trial you will try to point out the killer or the “blackended” in this case. If you vote for the right person, only they get punished. But if the majority of you vote for the wrong person! everyone about the killer gets punished”

Wh-What do you mean by punished..?” Hifumi asked. Monokuma smiled. “Well since you asked so nicely I guess I’ll tell you. Long story short, punished means executed!” The two toned bear laughed as if he told the funniest joke ever.

Taka tried to keep his composure “Wait, if we vote for the wrong person. W-We get executed..?” His voice wavered and he started shaking. 

“Precisely! Also nice way of implying you're not the culprit..upupupup~”

“I refuse to do this!” ‘Junko’ pushed herself in front of everyone. Sayaka knew she was truly Mukuro ikusaba. “I won’t play this dumb game!” Monokuma laughed again and looked down at the girl.

“Oh really? You don’t really have a choice, missy!” Mukuro groaned. “Oh shut up you sadistic freak!” 

Monokuma jumped off the podium. He stuck out his claws walking towards Mukuro. Well, more like waddling. “What did you call me? Y'know it’s rude to insult your headmaster? Right?”

Mukuro stepped on monokuma before he could get anywhere near her. “I don’t think so. Your not my damm headmaster and we won’t play your stupid game!”

“Big mistake..” Monokuma grunted. 

Before anyone could say or do anything, spears came out the floor and stabbed Mukuro. Monokuma crawled out from under her and smiled wildly as he watched her bleed out.

“W-Why, this..this wasn’t supposed to happen..” Mukuro collapsed. Sayaka saw her arise again.


End file.
